Das perfekte Geschenk
by keren-happuch
Summary: Normalerweise hat Hermione bereits Anfang Dezember alle Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft und verpackt, doch dieses Mal will ihr einfach nicht einfallen, was sie Ron schenken kann. Immerhin soll es ein Geschenk mit Botschaft sein, schließlich soll er endlich begreifen, was sie längst weiß.


Story: **Ein perfektes Geschenk**

Rating: P12

Wörter: 1917

Genre: Romanze, Humor

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und das Universum von Harry Potter gehören JKR. Ich will nur spielen.

**Ein perfektes Geschenk**

Es war der Freitag vor dem letzten Adventwochenende. Auf den Feldern lag eine zentimeterdicke Schneeschicht und die Nadelbäume des nahen Waldes bogen sich unter der weißen Last. Ein eisiger Wind pfiff über das Land.

Das alles störte Hermione nicht. Sie liebte Weihnachten und die Weihnachtszeit mit ihrer hektischen Betriebsamkeit, den rotgefrorenen Wangen und Nasen und dem Geruch nach Tannengrün und Zimt. Schön als kleines Kind war das ihre liebste Jahreszeit gewesen. Auf ihrem Wunschzettel hatten Dutzende von Büchern gestanden und ihre Eltern hatten ihr zu Weihnachten jeden Wunsch erfüllt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie mit ihrer Mutter Plätzchen gebacken und Weihnachtslieder gesungen und Kränze gewunden hatte. Und abends hatten sich die Doktoren Granger mit ihrer Tochter auf das gemütliche Sofa gesetzt, jeder hatte eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in der Hand und sie hatten reihum aus einem Märchenbuch vorgelesen.

Hermione lächelte. Mittlerweile war sie alt genug, selbst die Weihnachtswünsche anderer zu erfüllen. Sie kroch noch etwas tiefer in die Decken und ließ sich von der Wärme in den Schlaf lullen.

Als Hermione aufwachte, war der Schneesturm einem beständigen Nieselregen gewichen. Seufzend schlug sie die Decke zurück, setzte sich auf und tastete mit den Füßen nach ihren Hausschuhen. Wie jeden Morgen schliefen die anderen Mädchen im Schlafsaal noch. Ein wenig beneidete Hermione sie, denn ihr antrainierter Tagesrhythmus ließ sie auch am Wochenende nur selten lange schlafen. Sicher wäre sie wieder eine der ersten am Frühstückstisch, überlegte sie, während sie im Gemeinschaftsbad ihre Morgentoilette verrichtete. Ihre Haare kämmte sie nur mit den Fingern durch. Sie hatte irgendwann herausgefunden, dass sie dadurch weniger wie ein Vogelnest aussahen als wenn sie sie mit der Bürste bearbeitete. Buschig und praktisch unbezwingbar blieben sie trotzdem.

Wie erwartet traf sie die Jungs weder im Gemeinschaftsraum noch in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück an. Das gab ihr die Gelegenheit bei Porridge und einem Glas Saft über ihr neuestes Projekt nachzudenken. Sie plante keine neue Hauselfenbefreiungsfront oder gar ein Zuchtprogramm für Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler, wie die seltsame Luna aus dem Jahrgang unter ihr letzte Woche vorgeschlagen hatte. Ihr Projekt betraf etwas viel Profaneres und ungleich Wichtigeres.

Hermione schlug ihr kleines Notizbuch auf. Eine sehr kurze Liste wurde sichtbar.

„Weihnachts. f. Ron." lautete die Überschrift und darunter waren nur zwei Einträge: „Essen" und „Quidditch". Ein drittes Wort war so heftig durchgestrichen worden, dass in der Seite nun ein Loch war. Ergebnislos klappte sie das Buch schnell wieder zu, weil Harry sich neben sie plumpsen ließ, und verbannte Lavender Brown aus ihren Gedanken.

„Morgen, Mione", murmelte er und griff nach einem Milchbrötchen.

„Mhm", nickte sie mit vollem Mund. „Wo ist denn Ron?" Sie hatte nicht so beiläufig geklungen, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte, doch Harry schien nichts zu merken. Zumindest zog er sie nicht länger damit auf, dass sie seit Monaten versuchte, Rons Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, um ihm klar zu machen, was sie längst wusste: Dass sie zwar irgendwie nicht miteinander, aber auf gar keinen Fall ohneeinander konnten und dass sie ihn meistens zum Abknutschen fand. Denn Rons Gefühlswelt war nur sehr spartanisch eingerichtet und sie war vermutlich in einem Regal mit der Aufschrift „Lange haltbar" gelandet. Der Sturkopf hatte einfach keine Ahnung von Frauen im Allgemeinen und Hermione im Besonderen. Merkte er denn nicht, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen immer mehr brannte? Er konnte doch seinen eigenen Emotionen gegenüber nicht so blind sein!

Und Hermione wollte nicht mehr warten, sie wollte ihre Zukunft mit ihrem besten Freund, der ihr so viel mehr bedeutete, jetzt starten. Wer wusste schon, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, jetzt da Voldemort wiederauferstanden war.

„Der schmollt", grinste Harry. Auch Hermione musste lächeln. Ron hatte sich gemeinsam mit Dean und Seamus dabei erwischen lassen, wie er in Professor McGonnagals Unterricht Briefe über die Hausaufgabe in Tränkekunde austauschte. Prompt wurde ihnen der Ausflug nach Hogsmeade gestrichen. Sie hatte wenig Mitleid mit ihren drei Klassenkameraden. Sie hätten sich nicht ertappen lassen sollen oder noch besser, den Aufsatz rechtzeitig und selbstständig schreiben sollen, wie Hermione es ihnen immer wieder sagte.

„Eigentlich ist das doch prima!", stellte sie erfreut fest und Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Also nicht, dass er schmollt. Sondern dass er nicht mit nach Hogsmeade kommt. Dann kannst du mir helfen, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn zu finden."

Harry verschluckte sich an seiner Milch.

„Komm schon, Harry! Du weißt, wie wichtig mir das ist und es ist mir nichts eingefallen. Du bist doch sein bester Freund, du musst mir helfen!"

Hogsmeade war an diesem letzten Wochenende vor Weihnachten voller Schüler, die händeringend die letzten Geschenke suchten. Hermione war immer stolz darauf gewesen, spätestens zu Beginn der Adventszeit lauter Päckchen mit buntem Geschenkpapier einwickeln zu können und sich nicht wie ein Jagdhund auf die letzten Besenpflegesets, Lakritzzauberstäbe oder Scherzartikel zu stürzen. Doch dieses Jahr musste sie sich mit Harry durch die Meute kämpfen, die im Honigtopf und bei Zonkos dichtgedrängt stand. Sogar die kleine Filiale von Flourish&Blotts war vollkommen überlaufen. Hermione musste sich davon abhalten, den Kopf darüber zu schütteln. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler musste man während des Schuljahres geradezu zwingen, ein Buch auf nur für den Unterricht in die Tasche zu packen, doch als Weihnachtsgeschenk auf den letzten Drücker schien es genau richtig zu sein. Ron ein Buch zu schenken stand jedenfalls völlig außer Frage.

Egal, in welchem Geschäft sie suchten, nirgends fand Hermione das perfekte Geschenk für Ron. Harry war ihr keine Unterstützung, denn er schimpfte fast nur über das schlechte Wetter und dass seine Brille ständig beschlug und sein nasser Winterumhang an seinen Beinen klebte. Man sollte doch meinen, dass er mittlerweile den Imprägnierzauber beherrschte, dachte Hermione und erledigte das wieder einmal für ihn. Danach wurde Harrys Laune deutlich besser, doch ein Geschenk für Ron hatten sie immer noch nicht gefunden, als sie zwei Stunden später zum Aufwärmen ein Butterbier bei Madam Rosmerta tranken.

„Ich habe dir doch gleich gesagt, dass ich keine große Hilfe bin", erklärte ihr Harry vorsichtig. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass niemand über Gefühle sprach, obwohl der Schwarzhaarige mehr wusste, als Hermione es für möglich gehalten hätte. Doch auch er konnte seinem besten Freund nicht die Augen öffnen. So beschränkte sich seine Rolle darauf, Hermione immer wieder stumm Beistand zu leisten und sie dankte es ihm wortlos.

„So ein Mist", murmelte sie und starrte enttäuscht auf die alte Wachstischdecke. Das karierte Muster verschwamm vor ihren Augen.

„Ich hab's!", rief sie plötzlich so begeistert, dass sich mehrere Köpfe nach ihr umdrehten.

„Ich hab's!", wiederholte sie flüsternd und sah Harry mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten vergingen für Hermione wie im Flug. Tag reihte sich an Tag, Stunde an Stunde, Tränkekunde an Zauberkunst an Alte Runen an Geschichte der Zauberei. Alles war ein wohlorganisiertes Chaos aus Mahlzeiten, Zauberstabschwüngen und Treppensteigen. Und unter Hermiones Bett lag in gryffindorrotes Papier gewickelt und mit einer grünen Schleife verziert ein Schachbrett. Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte Ron seines nach einer verlorenen Partie Zauberschach so wütend zusammengeklappt, dass an dem altersschwachen Holz eine Verschlussklappe abgebrochen war. Es war nicht mehr zu reparieren, denn selbst Magie hallte ihre Grenzen. Ron bewahrte seine treuen Schachfiguren seither in einem kleinen Beutel aus Stoff auf, welchen der Springer in regelmäßigen Abständen mit seinem Schwert durchstach. Es war wohl sein Protest gegen diese unwürdige Behandlung.

Das neue Schachbrett war eine Schatulle aus poliertem Mahagoni, die mit blutrotem Samt gepolstert war. Auf der Außenseite war in schwarz und weiß das Spielfeld eingelassen. Es war das perfekte Geschenk.

Doch am Weihnachtsmorgen stellte Hermione entsetzt fest, dass die Hauselfen das Päckchen nicht wie die anderen Geschenke mitgenommen und an die jeweiligen Fußenden der Betten gelegt hatten. Oh nein, dachte sie und ließ ihre eigenen Päckchen links liegen. Sie brauchte dringend Zeit, um nachzudenken, was zu tun sei.

Die große Halle war menschenleer, wenn man von Professor Snape absah, der wie jeden Morgen um halb sieben frühstückte. Weihnachten bildete da keine Ausnahme. Hermione goss sich Milch in eine Tasse, bevor sie den heißen Frühstückstee einschenkte. Er schien heute eine Prise Zimt zu enthalten und schmeckte wirklich gut, stellte sie abgelenkt fest. In kleinen Schlucken nippte sie an ihrer Tasse und dachte über ihre Lage nach.

Sie hatte das perfekte Geschenk für Ron gefunden. Anscheinend hatte sie es nicht beschriftet, deswegen hatte er es nicht erhalten. Oder die Hauselfen hatten sich gegen sie verschworen. Oder Dumbledore.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf über ihre unsinnigen Gedanken und begann von vorn.

Sie hatte das perfekte Geschenk für Ron gefunden. Es sagte: Sieh her, du und ich ergeben erst zusammen einen Sinn. Ohne dich bin ich unvollständig und ohne mich fehlt dir etwas.

Ihr Blick glitt zu Professor Snape, der herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hob. Mechanisch grüßte sie ihn mit einem Nicken und lächelte unbewusst. Jetzt wanderten beide Brauen nach oben.

Das Geschenk sagte auch: Egal, was du anstellst, ich biege es wieder gerade.

Hermiones Teetasse landete etwas zu schwungvoll auf dem Tisch, als sie aufstand und zum Gryffindorturm stürmte. Sie musste ihr Geschenk abliefern, bevor sie der Mut vollends verließ.

Mit klopfendem Herzen, das Päckchen fest unter den Arm geklemmt, stieg sie die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Jungs hoch. Die grüne Schleife knisterte bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Bis Hermione oben angekommen war, war das Band hoffnungslos zerknittert, doch sie hatte andere Probleme, als sich daran zu stören. Es war eine Sache, ein Geschenk mit eindeutiger Botschaft zu kaufen, eine ganz andere jedoch, dieses Geschenk persönlich zu überreichen. Sie würde sofort sehen, ob Ron sich überhaupt freute und ob er verstand, was dieses Geschenk sagte und welche Variante der Aussage er wahrnahm. Hermione zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, um ihre verwirrten Gedanken zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihr kaum und so straffte sie die Schultern, hob die Hand und klopfte nervös an die Schlafsaaltür. Von innen erklang ein gedämpftes Geräusch, das sie mutig als Aufforderung zum Eintreten interpretierte. Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und sich zu Rons Bett gewandt, hätte sie vor Schreck beinahe ihr perfektes Geschenk fallen lassen.

Ron saß nur in Schlafanzughose auf seiner Matratze, mit sommersprossiger Brust und zerzausten Haaren. Er hatte sie noch gar nicht bemerkt, denn zwischen seinen Beinen stand Lavender Brown. Außer ihren blonden Engelslocken trug sie nur ein kariertes Etwas mit Fellbesatz am unteren und oberen Saum. Es erinnerte Hermione an die schottische Version einer Muggel-Santa-Claudia-Verkleidung und verhüllte nicht viel von dem kurvigen Körper ihrer Rivalin. Rons Hände hatten bei ihrem Eintreten noch an der Hüfte des Rauschgoldengels gelegen und wanderten jetzt dorthin, wo sie Hermiones Meinung nach absolut nichts verloren hatten. Lavender kicherte.

Das Geschenk hielt Hermione noch immer lose in einer Hand, doch als das Weib sich hinab beugte, um ihren Ron zu küssen, fiel es scheppernd zu Boden.

„Mione!", stammelte der Rothaarige ertappt, während das blonde Gift grinste. Doch Hermione reagierte nicht. Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Die Welt drehte sich plötzlich andersherum und der Boden schwankte unter ihren Füßen. Hermione öffnete den Mund und wollte schreien, wollte dem Miststück sagen, dass sie ihren Freund in Ruhe lassen sollte, wollte Ron fragen, was er glaubte, gerade zu tun, doch kein Ton entwich ihren Lippen.

Keuchend schreckte Hermione hoch. Um sie herum war alles dunkel. Nur das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise und verbreitete ein sanftes rötliches Licht. Der Wind heulte noch immer um das Haus und trieb die Schneeflocken vor sich her. Ganz langsam beruhigte sich ihr rasender Herzschlag und sie holte tief Luft, um ihre zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erst dann ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Es war nur ein Traum", sagte sie sich und kuschelte sich näher an den Rücken ihres Mannes. „Nur ein blöder Traum."

.


End file.
